


Soup will make it better

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm bad at this, Living Together, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: "You should take care of yourself. I hate how this is the third time you've tried to go to work like this. Please don't do this again.""Mhm.. Aren't you always going to be there for me, though?"
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976599
Kudos: 23
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Soup will make it better

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Taking care of the other

It's a beautiful day.

Mostly because it's his day off from work today. But it is indeed a peaceful day. His boyfriend is at work at the moment and he can't wait to see him again even if it's just been a few hours. They had been busy these past few days. He misses him. A lot.

Takahiro was enjoying his day off when his phone rang, snapping him out of the daze of humming tunes he created himself as he flips through his favourite book. He picks it up, not surprised to see Kindaichi as the caller. Here they go again.

"Hello, Kindaichi?"

"Hi, Hanamaki-san! So um.. Matsukawa-san kind of passed out at work just now."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, hold on." Of course, Issei never listened to him nagging to take care of himself anyway. This has happened twice before. Someday he'll strap Issei to the bed, in more ways than one.

"All right, Hanamaki-san." Kindaichi hangs up.

He sighs as he puts his book back up on the shelf. He had noticed his boyfriend gradually get sicker and sicker as the week passed by. He had tried to tell him to take care of himself whenever he gets the chance, but Issei never listened. He had been far too busy with work, the both them had been, so Takahiro couldn't forcefully drag Issei into the bed and shove medicine down his throat either.

Locking the door, he calls for a taxi. If Issei is passed out, he can't walk there. It's also going to be really hard to carry him, oh the things he does for his boyfriend. It's already getting dark outside, he didn't bother to check the time, but he's pretty sure it's around six or seven pm.

When he arrived at his boyfriend's workplace, Kindaichi generously offered to help him carry Issei to the taxi, which he enthusiastically accepted. He thanked him and Kindaichi smiled and waved back. He pulls Issei closer to him on the car, running his hand through the other's dark locks, trying to soothe him in his sleep and ease out the frown that has formed on his face.

The driver was really nice. He was helped by him on his quest to get Issei up into their apartment. He lays him down on their bed, covers him with a blanket, and rummages through their drawers to find the stash of medicine he keeps for situations like this. He also takes out clothes to change him into, because he really cannot sleep in his suit like that.

Issei gets really clingy when he's sick. He would just drape all his body weight onto Takahiro. He also gets really stubborn, and refuses to let him go sometimes. He used to be surprised when they were younger, but now he just finds it adorable.

When he looks over back to his sleeping beauty, smiling when he sees him look more comfortable than he was at work, the little frown on his face gone. He successfully changes Issei into more comfortable clothes, perhaps ogling him more than changing him, but he was still changed. He smiles fondly but the corner of Issei's lips slightly stretch unconsciously. He lays a cool towel on his forehead to get his temperature down.

He goes to the kitchen to make some soup for the man in his bed. He's sure he would be hungry after not eating breakfast this morning. He makes it like he always does when Issei gets sick, which is unfortunately often, but at least he's here to take care of him.

He scrolls through social media as he waits for the soup to boil, keeping an ear out for a low voice calling out for him like a child who lost their mother. That has happened before. But he doesn't hear anything, so he continues bickering with Oikawa on Twitter.

When he arrives back into the bedroom after about thirty minutes, Issei has his eyes open, the towel on the bed instead of his forehead. He seems disoriented. He puts the bowl of soup onto the bedside table, the noise causing Issei to turn his head and look at him. 

"Sleep well, babe?" He gets an incoherent groan with grabby hands in reply. He laughs.

"I'll cuddle with you if you finish this, all right?" Issei pouts but nods anyway. He makes Issei sit up and starts feeding him, spoon by spoon as he sits on the edge of the bed. He occasionally dabs on his lips to clean off the soup that gets on there.

"Come on, take your medicine." He commands, Issei having no choice but to obey. 

Issei pulls Takahiro into his chest as soon as he finishes swallowing the medicine. Takahiro chuckles, hugging him back, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck, face inching further away when Issei tries to kiss him.

"As much as I would love to make out with you, I don't want to get any icky germs, babe." Issei pouts, disappointed.

"You should take care of yourself. I hate how this is the third time you've tried to go to work like this. Please don't do this again." 

"Mhm.. Aren't you always going to be there for me, though?" The younger smirks, even as his headache numbs everything. Takahiro narrows his eyes, frowning.

"That is a horrible mindset to have, Issei."

"Yet you're still here." Takahiro scoffs.

"Your snark is working, so you must be feeling better. You should probably continue sleeping."

"Sleep with me?" Issei asks, still clinging to him. How is he supposed to say no? Life is unfair.

"Fine, fine." He agrees, sighing. "Lie down now."

Issei lays down, his curls laying like waves on the pillow. Takahiro blatantly stares at him, he wouldn't notice anyway. He's lucky. He's so unbelievably lucky.

"Love you, Hiro." Slurs a half-asleep Issei.

"Love you too, Issei." He replies easily, burying his face into the other's chest. He'll continue to scold him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible I apologize you had to read that
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
